burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
1st Street
1st Street is located in the Downtown Paradise district. This is one of the six East/West parallel roads in Downtown. This road stretches from the Angus Wharf/Webster Avenue intersection in River City through Paradise Wharf to a dual junction intersection with Lambert Parkway in Harbor Town. Events A list of all events found on 1st Street intersections. Shortcuts All shortcuts listed from East to West involving 1st Street. '' Ultimately, see Harbor Town for information on landmarks featured in this district.'' Angus Wharf When traveling Eastbound on 1st, at the junction with Webster Avenue, keep to the left of the road into oncoming traffic. Once you see an opening, take the shortcut, and it will lead you to a Gas Station on Angus and will effectively cut the bend. This could earn you precious seconds in a race. Glancey & Harber Between the Glancey and Root Avenue junctions, 1st Street will go under a concrete structure. Here, the driver can decide to turn into the covered alley way. Turning South will take you to Harber Street, however, turning North will take you to the Glancey and 4th Street intersection if you continue to head in this direction. Root Avenue When traveling Eastbound on 1st Street, before the junction with Root Avenue, drivers can follow the underbelly of the El Train tracks. The rails will turn left to reach the El Train Station, which is on the North-West corner of the intersection. Drivers will find a small shortcut directly below the station, effectively cutting the North-Western corner of the said intersection, and following the shortcut will point you Northbound on Root. This can be inversely done when traveling Southbound on this avenue. :Note: The North-Eastern corner of the intersection is slightly cropped, enabling drivers to easily make the cut. Fry Avenue *'Westbound on 1st': :*Drivers can keep to the south side of the road with the traffic flow, and cut the North-Eastern corner of the 1st and Fry intersection through a small paved section between a commercial building, and a concrete separator with a tree. This path will take them Northbound on Fry Avenue, in front of the Museum of Natural History. :*Drivers can also go into oncoming traffic and swiftly head left, cutting the South-East corner on a paved area between an El-Train support pillar and a hotel-like building to the left. This will point you Southbound on Fry Avenue, near the Harber Street and Fry intersection. Ultimately, drivers can keep going straight ahead and link to another shortcut behind The Marble Plaza and find themselves Eastbound on Harber Street at the Harber and King Avenue intersection. Naturally, all operations listed above can be done in the opposite direction. *'Eastbound on 1st': Drivers can keep to their left into oncoming traffic, and cut the North-Western corner of the junction by driving through a small plaza in between The Breaker Bar and a small round concrete separator with a tree. Doing this will let them continue Northbound on Fry. The reverse operation is more difficult to accomplish as indeed to wall angles prevent drivers from swerving right into the shortcut when traveling Southbound on Fry. Evans Boulevard When traveling Eastbound on 1st, on the left side of the road lies an entrance to a West Acres Construction site. Drivers can enter this location, and they will eventually be lead Northbound to an underground service tunnel running parallel to the west of Evans Boulevard. Multiple openings in the tunnel allows players to get back onto the main road, or to turn onto the upcoming 2nd & 3rd Street intersection. The shortcut stretches up to the Evans and 5th Street intersection. The shortcut can also be taken when traveling Southbound on Evans or Westbound on 5th. Hamilton Avenue *'When traveling Westbound on 1st Street': drivers can, once having jumped the broken bridge, stick to the south part of the road and cut the upcoming southeastern corner of the 1st Street and Hamilton Avenue intersection. Players can also enter the 24 Hour Towing Service building, which will lead them near the Hamilton and Harber Street intersection. This shortcut features a natural ramp, ideal for replenishing boost. The reverse operation is possible and even easier as the entrance to the Towing building is larger and easier to spot. *'When traveling Eastbound on 1st Street': drivers can swerve right, seconds before coming to Hamilton Avenue intersection, into a small tunnel-like passage under a dilapidated building, which bears the Analogue Imaging Services logo. Taking this shortcut points players Southbound on Hamilton Avenue. This shortcut can also be taken in the opposite direction. Railroad Between the Hamilton Avenue intersection and the Obelisk Triangle lies (on the North side of the road) a slope ramp leading to the Railroad tracks below. Players can then continue Northbound on the tracks up to the 7th Street and Lambert Parkway intersection. :''Note: It is likely that these tracks are part of the Crystal Summit or Big Surf section of the Paradise City Railroad. Landmarks of Interest Listed from East to West. Click each landmark's link to learn more. *Wildcats Baseball Stadium *The Stone Circle *River City Parking Lot *The Museum of Art *Downtown Back Alley Shortcut *Family History Center *The Double Helix *S Sheri's Shopping Mall *El Train *River City Shopping Mall *The Museum of Natural History *The Breaker Bar *1st and Fry Hotel *The Marble Plaza *1st Street Bridge (West Side - Paradise Wharf) *1st Street Bridge (East Side - River City) *West Acres Construction site *24 Hour Towing Service *Analogue Imaging Services *The Obelisk Triangle Gameplay Strategies Despite 1st Street being on the "dry side" of stunt obstacles, it is still a frequently traveled road during a Stunt Run because of the Split Ramp Super Jump over the river known as 1st Street Bridge, and one Paradise Billboard, which is an access point onto the El-Train tracks. In Race events, 1st Street is somewhat of an inevitable route because it is a straight shot to the Wildcats Baseball Stadium from the Obelisk Triangle in Harbor Town. Finally, in Marked Man and Road Rage events, players with heavier cars will find fun in driving rivals into the El-Train support pillars between the King Avenue and Root Avenue intersections.